The Way To Break Up
by La Puppet Master
Summary: Nobody missed him now that he "abandoned" them, Percy thought. It was for their good, he chanted firmly again. Those words had been his mantra for keeping up his act. He had grabbed paper and spent a few days scribbling on the pieces before taping them together to form a choppy letter. At least he could apologize this way. It wasn't long before he had forgotten their names anyway.


**Author's Note:** Hey, guys. So sorry for not updating any of my stories! It's just that I've lost a lot of inspiration for them. Hopefully, I'll start them up again. But I heard this song and I just love it to death and I wanted to write a story about it… The song below inspired me to write this. Sorry if Percy's too OOC. Hope you enjoy.

**Note:** This is probably a pretty choppy, roughly edited together sort of oneshot. It's supposed to be only particular scenes put together, at least that's how I was trying to make it seem, so yeah. It's supposed to be like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or _"The Way To Break Up_" by Kyuhyun of Super Junior.

* * *

**The Way To Break Up**

* * *

He stood there, hand tightly clutching his shirt as he blinked rapidly in disbelief. His eyebrows furrowed, his chest heaved up and down with irregular breaths. Finally, finally, he shook his head. "No… No… This— this can't be true." He looked up with a desperate gleam in his eyes. "Tell me you're lying. Please," he croaked out hoarsely as his vision gradually blurred.

The woman in the white coat sadly shook her head. "I apologize, Mr. Jackson, but… we do not lie to our patients."

"Then your facts must be wrong! There's no way— I'm not even that old yet— I can't— no way…" His knees suddenly locked underneath him and he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands as he allowed the tears to trail their way down from his eyes. The woman set down her clipboard and stepped toward him, embracing him into her warmth.

"It seems almost impossible, yes, to be diagnosed at such a young age. If I could do anything to help, I would, Mr. Jackson," she said softly, gently patting his back as his shoulders racked with sobs. "However… there is no way for your particular case. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

He immediately pulled away from her embrace and furiously wiped his eyes. "That's what they all say." Suddenly, he stood up.

"Sir, where are you going? You must stay within the hospital," she said, reaching out for his arm as she stood up as well.

"Out… I need to tell my family, don't I?" He asked softly without turning around. The woman nodded silently, and he walked away.

* * *

His mother and his stepfather stood before him, obviously not believing him. His mother said, "Sweetheart, if this is a joke, then you can stop right now."

"I'm not joking." It seemed like he had to repeat this every minute.

"This doesn't seem like a Percy-type of joke, Sally," his stepfather butted in.

"But still, you never know. It is the first of April after a—"

"I'M NOT JOKING!" He gritted his teeth as he forced the words out of his mouth. After a moment's silence, he continued quietly. "I wish I was, really… But the doctor at the hospital said that—that there was no helping me."

Eyes widening, Sally gasped in shock. She grabbed onto her husband for leverage, but he looked unsteady. "But… you're too young for this, Percy. You've been through enough already and I was hoping that maybe the Fates would release you from their grasps, but apparently not." She choked up, tears blurring her vision. "All that praying for you… gone to waste. Curse them."

The rest of that night was spent coddling the poor boy and spoiling him to no end.

* * *

The first step: become hated by his closest friends.

It was the only way for them not to notice that there's something wrong. The easiest victim would be Jason. Jason and Percy didn't get along like perfect friends, considering they're polar opposites. Jason was a polite perfectionist, while Percy was a couldn't-care-less kind of rebel. Next would be Frank. The big guy with the big heart would be a big fool after Percy was through with his act. After him, Leo and the Stolls. Percy could loop the three musketeers into one so he doesn't have to go through the same process three times. Finally, it would be Nico. He'd be the last puzzle, the hardest one to trick since Nico knows too much already.

Percy was leaning against the wall, his leg propped up to balance himself when the guys exited the school building. They took in his appearance curiously. In comparison to Percy's usual clumsy messiness, a type of "bad boy" image replaced that. It was a ruggedly handsome look on him but a strange one at that.

"Percy… what in the world are you wearing, bro?" Leo was the first to speak up. Percy's gaze was on his hands at first but they slowly move upward to glare at the others.

Jason stepped forward, reaching for Percy's arm. As his hand neared, Percy immediately smacked it away. "Don't touch me, Grace."

Jason stumbled back ever so slightly, shocked at the complete turn on Percy's normal attitude. "Wh—what's wrong with you?"

Percy smirked cruelly. "Nothing. Why do you even ask? Is it so wrong to finally speak my mind?"

Leo, surprised, could do nothing but stand in between the Stoll brothers with his mouth gaping open. "You… are you really Percy?"

Percy nodded, turning away from Jason.

"No, you're not," Frank immediately disagreed. "You can't be, you must be a clone or something. You're not nice enough to be Percy."

"You still live in your dreams, don't you, Frank? Still dream about your dead grandma?" Percy retorted, internally guilty at the forlorn expression that crossed Frank's face. Percy apologized mentally.

Scowling, Nico finally spoke up. "That was a low blow, Percy Jackson. And you know it."

"Maybe, but I know it's true." He mentally crossed Frank off his list. After seeing Jason's glare, he crossed him off as well. "As for you, Leo, when are you going to get it in your thick skull that no girl will ever want you? And gods show mercy upon the unlucky girl that you fall for."

After a moment's silence, Connor Stoll said, "You're dead to us, Jackson." Travis followed his brother up with a firm nod, both of them wrapping comforting arms around Leo and Frank. Shooting deadly glares of their own, the Stoll brothers took the shocked Leo and Frank away, followed by Jason who was muttering something about how people change too easily. Again, Percy pulled up his mental list and scratched off the Stolls and Leo, leaving a small question mark by Nico's name.

Percy looked around, seeing that the coast was clear and sighed in relief. He held his chest, feeling the ache of just losing all his friends in a matter of minutes.

Only Nico was still around, hiding silently, when Percy whispered. "Now… I need to tell Annabeth."

* * *

She crossed her arms, tapping her fingers lightly against her shoulder. "What'd you call me out for, Percy?"

He swallowed, feeling a humongous lump in his throat. "I just wanted to, erm, request something." Annabeth raised her eyebrows silently in question, nodding for him to continue.

This wasn't going to be easy. This was Annabeth, for crying out loud. This was his girlfriend for around five years, and here he was, about to shatter all that to pieces.

He forced himself to be stoic and shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his shoulders. "I'm sure you've heard by now, from the others."

"About what a jerk you've become? Yeah, it spread like a wildfire," Annabeth snorted lightly. "It's just a rumor though. Don't worry, they don't last long."

Forcefully, Percy glared at her. "Rumor? That's what they told you it was?" He scoffed. "Don't tell me you think it's actually a measly _rumor,_ of all things. Don't make me laugh."

She blinked. "Are you feeling okay? Should I go call for a doctor or someone?" Unknowingly, Percy cringed slightly at the mention of a doctor.

"No. Look," he ran his fingers through his hair, faking exhaustion, "I'm breaking up with you. Get it?"

"What."

He sighed again, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the tears from showing. "We're through, Annabeth."

She seemed as if she still did not comprehend, as if this was not supposed to happen in their lifetime. But it did.

Percy sighed once more and turned on his heel, hiding his teary eyes with his bangs but slender fingers clasped themselves around his wrist, stopping and spinning him around. Not even a second later, Annabeth had lifted him over her shoulder and threw him onto the ground behind her. Slamming into the floor on his back, he groaned slightly at the pain but silenced himself, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden judo-flip. His eyes flew up to her face, spotting small trails of tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"You... After all these years, why the sudden change of heart? What happened to your fatal flaw, huh?" Annabeth whispered angrily. Her lips were shaking, and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop it. She shook her head. "Gods... I was wrong about you. I _really_ need to learn how to judge people better." She laughed bitterly, a glimmering droplet appearing under her eye before disappearing.

Percy had no reaction to her tears because he had squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips tightly. He was trying to block everything out and maintain the cruel image he had worked hard to keep. It wasn't easy.

After letting out another soft sob, Annabeth glared down at Percy and rushed back into school. He remained there for a few seconds before slowly pulling himself up and examining the area to see that it was empty. Then he pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head into his arms as he let out a quiet cry. Unknown to him, a lanky, pale boy with dark clothes was watching from behind a wall with a frown on his face. The boy silently snuck away and retreated into the building with his newly found information.

* * *

It has been a while since he stepped into the school, Percy had thought idly as he returned to the hospital with his parents in tow. Perhaps it had been around a week or two, but it didn't matter. Nobody missed him now that he had "abandoned" them. It was for their good, he chanted firmly in his mind once again. Those words had been his mantra for keeping up his act. No matter how much he missed Annabeth and the others, he slowly fell into his daily routine without them. It was getting a bit easier to spend the day without them.

Sally and Paul, his stepfather, decided it would be best to keep Percy in the hospital and under watchful eyes. Just in case, Percy had grabbed paper and spent a few days scribbling on the pieces before taping them together to form a choppy letter.

At least, this way, he could somehow apologize to those he did wrong.

But it wasn't long before Percy had forgotten his birth father's name. It wasn't long before he began to show the first stages of memory loss. It started with him forgetting what school he went to in kindergarten. It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten his first stepfather, Smelly Gabe who had ruined his younger years. It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten the name of the camp he practically grew up in.

It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of his centaur teacher that helped him through his teenage demigod problems. It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of the redhead that threw a blue hairbrush at the bad guy. It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten the name of his first backstabber.

It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten the names of the five demigods he had gotten very close to. It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of the people who had died in his place, to keep him alive. It wasn't long before he had forgotten the names of his two cousins who shared similar traits with him. It wasn't long before he forgot the names of his mother, his stepfather, and his best friend.

It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of his first and last girlfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note**: You guys probably hate me even more now for ending it like that. Readers, you could vote for a second part! Just leave a review saying that you'd like the second part, and if majority wins then I shall type and post the second part!

This is really just my fail attempt at something sad and sort of angsty and dramatic, I guess.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


End file.
